Father Time
by 1StoryB
Summary: When the Doctor bumps into who he believes to be his peoples oldest ancestor the adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

Saving the world can land you any and everywhere. And if you save the world enough, that's exactly what happens: you'll find yourself everywhere. The Doctor tried to stick to the shadows, which was simple enough in a crowded night-club. Crowded accept for the very front of the dance floor. There a dark-skinned male go-go seemed to mesmerize the crowd. He seemed to be completely oblivious to anything but the thumping music. He wasn't dancing to the music, he was dancing as the music. His moves seemed to slip fluidly from masculine and feminine, a perfect translation of the music.

The Doctor found himself being pulled to the front of the dance floor stunned by what he was seeing. This was a sacred dance, this was an _old _sacred dance. This was the dance reserved for remembrance of the old one. This was the dance of Father Time, the oldest known ancestor of his people. It wasn't a perfect representation, but the spirit of the dance was unmistakable. The ecstasy of it, the wild freedom. Forcing his attention onto the music he took in another shocked breath. Again not exactly the same music of his planet, but undeniably similar.

He needed a breather. He took a breather and gathered his thoughts. He was always searching for companions, even when he wasn't searching he was searching for them. They seemed to always come to him when he most needed them. But this curly haired dancer seemed quite different. Made the Doctor nervous. But if he was who the Doctor thought he was, this could be his redemption. The reason he was drawn to the blue-green planet. Here perhaps would be his first step to healing something that could never be truly healed.

He steadied himself, straightened his bowtie and entered the club. He was formulating his witty remarks and clever retorts to lure the boy into traveling with, but thoughts quickly shifted when he saw the boy being half dragged into the back and around the corner. _Of course, _the Doctor thought. He caught up with them before they could push him into the last stall of the filthy bathroom.

"Unhand him, vermin." The two turned and with angry faces revealed that they weren't menacing extraterrestrials like he assumed, but human thuggish brutes. Clearly up to no good, but only human.

With a snarl, "Out!"

Instincts deep within told them that this was an animal not to be trifled with. A wolf in a human suit. They scattered and he turned his attention to the dancer.

With all the pride of a savior of worlds he opened his mouth and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"What. The. Fuck?"

" I saved you, they were going to- well lord knows what they were planning."

"I know. They were going to pay me."

"Pay you? For what?"

The dancer stormed out of the bathroom.

"But I'm the Doctor." He said to no one.

He chased after him of course. He would not let this chance slip away from him. The boy was surprisingly quick and had just exited the front entrance. _It never ends with the running_ he thought.

"Wait, will you just wait a second-here." The doctor grabbed his hand and shoved a clump of cash into it. That stopped him in tracks and the doctor finally got a chance to take in his full appearance. In a word; androgyny. Milk chocolate skin, dark brown eyes and delicate facial features. Cut off shorts hugged wide hips, too small shirt, converse.

"I just want to talk."

He thumbed through the cash and found the amount to be sufficient and plopped down on the curb.

"Okay, talk." The doctor joined him on the curb.

"The way you dance, how?"

It took the boy a minute to understand, this was not the conversation he was expecting.

"I don't know it's just the way I dance there's no how to it."

"You have to know that it's a bit different dancing than the norm."

"I didn't know there was a normal dance."

"No I guess there isn't." Enter awkward silence.

" I've come to terms with the idea that I'm not quite like everyone around me, now that you mention it I would have to say there's something feels different about my dancing, I guess I just thought it was something people couldn't see."

"I'm no people, I'm the Doctor, and I think your very different."

"Yeah?"

"Yep," the Doctor flung his head back gazed at the black skies. "If there weren't all these blasted street lights on you could see that the sky is full of stars, and that's what most people would see, just stars. But that's not what you see when you look up is it?"

"No," the dancer stared into the darkness. "No there's whole worlds of stories up there." The boy felt eerily comfortable talking to this stranger. No comfortable wasn't the right word, there was an odd un-humanness about him. No he felt understood, finally.

"Love a good story." The Doctor murmured.

"Yea." He replied.

"I've got loads back at my place if you're interested, stories I mean."

_Ah_. The boy thought, the conversation had turned like he knew it must.

"Let's go then." He stood and pocketed the cash.

"Great." The Doctor popped up. "Right this way"

He led him to the back of the club were the t.a.r.d.i.s. stand waiting.

"Here we are." He beamed.

"In there?"

"Trust me, plenty of room."

He shrugged and went in.

It took the boy, to the Doctor's chagrin, only a moment to acclimate to the bizarre surroundings.

"Huh, weird. So you want to do it here?"

"Weird? That's all you have to say, do you realize you just stepped into a time-machine?"

"Hmm time-machine, yea weird." The boy took his shirt off and threw on the floor. The Doctor seemed to be oblivious to his actions.

"Is that all your going to say? Nothing about it being bigger on the bloody inside? How is this not the most astonishing thing you've ever seen?"

"I did DMT a year ago, it pushed my astonishment meter way up."

"Wait, you've done DMT, that means you've already been to the future, which makes perfect sense the implications-" he was so lost with this new information he couldn't have expected any of what would happen next.

In one swift motion he finished undressing and fell upon the Doctor's lips.

From a dark hallway entered, "Hello sweetie, I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

The scene finally collapsed in front of him.

"Why are you NAKED?"

"Shit. I thought you wanted to fuck."

"Oh do tell why you thought that." River purred as she sauntered over to the both of them.

"He paid me."

"Did he now?"

"No, no I did not."

"Yes you did." He shuffled awkwardly to his shorts and produced the wad of bills.

"River, this is obviously a misunderstanding. If you just give me a moment to explain." He flashed a playful smile and rye chuckle.

WACK.

Through wincing eyes he watched the dancer flee the scene.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"River, I would never, you know that, never."

"I'm sorry, I suppose that's a bit hard to believe when there's a naked prostitute snogging my husband in his spaceship."

"River this is a mistake, do you hear me."

The Doctor began to walk away backwards to the entrance.

"What you're leaving?"

"I have to, he's important River you have no idea."

"Is he more important than me?"

That stopped him.

"Never." And he returned to her side took her face into his hands and kissed her. "Never, and I'll explain everything when I return." She nodded and smile to ease his going.

He didn't have to go far, the dancer was dressed and waiting outside of the t.a.r.d.i.s.

"Here," he handed the Doctor the wad of cash. "I don't accept pay for work I haven't done."

"How noble."

"For a whore." And they shared a laugh. "Who is that in there?"

"Uh that would be my wife."

"Oh shit really?"

"Mmhm."

"Well damn, hope I don't fuck anything up too bad."

"Nah, we've been through worse than a naked prostitute in the spaceship."

"Spaceship? I thought it was a time machine?"

"It's both, and I'm an alien with two hearts and I'm also from the future, and I want you to come along with me and travel the Universe."

"Wow, yeah of course, I thought the whole time machine thing was some kind of kinky sex game, this is far better."

"What is wrong with you, does nothing shock you?"

"I told you, DMT messed that part of me up, what I saw." He sighed letting those memories resurface.

"What did you see?"

"Oh I have no fucking clue what I saw, the ceiling flew off and the floor fell in. Language never could."

"Could what?"

"Just couldn't no words, no human words at least could handle the job."

"What do you know about DMT?"

"That's its one fucked up drug."

"No no listen," this was it. This was the beginning of the teaching of the first Timelord. The scene turned surreal for the Doctor. He stood there at a border and beckoned to this child to cross. And he couldn't help asking, _is this right?_

"What?"

"The journey that you and I will take will be like no other I've taken before, the stories we'll make, the paths that we take are completely uncharted and therefore, dangerous."

"Are you afraid?"

"No." He lied quickly.

"Liar, I can hear it in your voice."

"Rule 1 the Doctor lies."

Silence.

Bemused by the statement the dancer asked, "well what the hell does that mean?"

"It's just a rule, the first rule." It was the first time the Doctor felt deeply embarrassed by the statement. Hard to lie your own parents, even harder to lie to the father of your entire species.

"I'm not the first to travel with you am I?"

"Not at all."

"And you've just lied to all of them?"

"Well no not all it wasn't necessary with all of them."

"Lie."

"Yeah."

"You just lie to all those people and they're what? Fine with it because your bouncing them from galaxy to galaxy?"

"It just isn't a big deal to them I suppose."

"Oh you just can't help yourself. No sane person gallivants off with a lying alien and has no problem with it. Look I'll go with you, I'd be mad not to, but I loathe liars, can you at least try not to lie to me."

"I'll try my best."

The dancer shook his head, "liar."

"I'll try."

"Better, now you were telling me about DMT."

"Yes, well, there is a web of Life that connects all things together. The Earth with the Sun, the Sun with the Solar system, the Solar system with the galaxies all connected. It goes both ways the Sun with grasses, the grasses with the all the animals that they sustain, including you. This web stretches from here to the edge of the expanding Universe, nothing escapes the web and no strand is superior than any other. What's important is that all strands lead to all others, through space and important to us, through time. DMT, _Dimethyltryptamine_ is the physical embodiment of this web. Still with me?"

"From a far, but continue I'm fascinated." He said exasperated.

"Taking DMT the way you did plunged you head first into the edgy of the edge of the web, simply put you went to the future but not just any random point into the future, you went to the end of the future, the end of time(and the beginning of time, but that's for later). That's why you can't explain anything you saw your brain has no foundation to even begin to comprehend what you saw. The words have literally don't exist yet."

"Whoa."

"It goes deeper, DMT can be found in variety of plants and mammals on Earth, and is found heavily in primates and amounts are found even higher in humans. I can't believe I've never thought of this before." He became lost by the obviousness of it all.

"What is it Doctor?"

"You all take to traveling so easily, how could I not have seen this? River, Human, Timelord, t.a.r.d.i.s DNA all fit together so effortlessly so eloquently, how could I not have seen it then?"

"Doctor, what is it?"

"All of you, each and every one of you has the potential within to be time travelers. Born to be time travelers." He looked directly into the dancers eyes now. "I can't believe I'm saying this, I can't believe it's possible for me to be saying this. I'm going to teach you how to become a Timelord.

To Be Continued


End file.
